Make Way For The New Generation
by Kurenai Ame
Summary: I suck at summaries. But I guess I could try... It's the new generation. Except that our old heroes are teachers who have to put up with their children. The rating MAY go up due to cuss words and other happenings that will be used in future chapters.


** Chapter 00: New Generation Of Shinobi, I Guess**

A girl was sitting on the balcony rail, smoking. She looked only t be 14 to 15 years old yet she already broke the rules of underage smoking and drinking. She exhaled the smoke and puffs of white cloud escaped her mouth and nose. She stared at the night sky decorated with stars. The girl snorted.

"Reminds me of drugs." she snickered. She took another drag before getting off the rail, discarded the butt of the cigarette and crushed it with her shoe. She walked back inside her room and sighed. She straightened her red tank top that matched her dark flame red hair. She lit another smoke and took a drag. No, she didn't smoke like a chimney, she was deciding to quit, the idea of having a cup of black tar in her lungs was not what she wants. She had cut down in smoking twice a day but her friends still disapproved of her smoking. She laughed silently to herself thinking about her friends who helped her out through thick and thin. She sighed and took another drag,

"School tomorrow... Damn." she muttered and looked towards the uniform hanging on the hook that was protruding from the earthy red painted door. She mashed the smoke and dumped it in the ashtray before turning off the lamp that illuminated the room. She pulled the covers over her head, closed her ever changing green eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

"Musume honey... Okimasu." said a soft voice. The girl stirred and opened her eyes, the sunlight making her eyes glow a lime green. She yawned and nodded at her mother. Her mother was a beautiful woman with dark hair, green eyes and flawless pale skin. She had inherited her eyes and skin. She never knew her father other than his name, he had died protecting her mother when she was pregnant with her when they were young. Sabaku no Gaara was his name. She guessed she had flame red hair and changing green eyes, as she saw a a picture of him once and she loved the tattoo on his forehead. The girl slid out of bed but rolled onto her the floor, not wanting to get up. Her mother sighed and shook her head and smiled when she heard her daughter mumbling under her breath about school.

"Natsu, you better get up, I don't want you to be late." her mother said and smiled at her daughters dislike to the name 'Natsu'.

"Mum, it's Nana." she said and dragged herself to the bathroom. She heard her mother chuckle and leave the room. Nana rolled her eyes and smiled. After her morning ritual and giving her uniform a makeover she slid down the rail of the stairs and landed gracefully.

"Sabaku no Nana! How many times have I told you not to slide down the rail?" her mothers voice spoke. She turned to face her mothers soft looks. She was not angry, she was just joking around. Nana loved her mother. Her mother was such a kind person, a motherly person, Nana loved her with all her heart. Her mother sighed.

"You really disapprove the uniform don't you? It was better in those days when we didn't have any." her mother said. Nana scrunched her nose up.

"Thanks for rubbing it in okaasan." Her mother laughed and hugged her daughter.

"You WILL behave won't you?" her mother looked sternly at her daughter.

"Hmmm..." Nana scratched her chin, "Can't guarantee that but I'll try!" and she grinned. Her mother laughed and kissed her forehead. Nana grabbed her black messenger bag and slung it over her shoulder and grabbed her skateboard before rushing through the door and out onto the streets of Konohagakure.

Nana reached her class and opened the door to find familiar faces at the right front of the classroom. She grinned widely.

"Ohayo minna-san!" she greeted. A blonde boy and a dark haired boy turned towards Nana.

"Ohayo Nana-chan!" the blonde greeted while the blue headed boy just smiled slightly and nodded. Nana sat next to them and chuckled that soon turned into hysterical laughter. She pointed at them, clutching her stomach,

"Haha! You both look ridiculous in those clothes!" The blonde frowned.

"It's not like yours any good." he retorted. Nana glared at him.

"Well, at least I made it BETTER." she snapped. The dark haired boy shook his head and chuckled. Nana was wearing a black white-striped tie that hung loosely, knee-high white-striped black socks with black chucks instead of the school shoes, her usual black choker, bracelets decorating her wrists and multiple ring earrings that made the white blouse, green skirt her style... That were not allowed at school, but hell. The blonde defied the laws of the school as well as the dark haired boy.

"True that you actually made what is considered a 'flaw' on the uniforms," Nana said and indicated the quotation marks with her fingers, "But what the fuck, you guys look un-retarded." and giggled. The dark haired boy glared at Nana with his black eyes while Nana just chuckled. Nana leaned back and rest her feet on the desk in front of her and stared at the oh so interesting ceiling. The door opened and Nana glanced to the side and saw one of her worst enemies.

"Oi... Sasu-kun, Naru-kun. Enter nightmare." she said and indicated to a pink headed girl that was strutting into the class. They shuddered and stiffened under the stare of the girl. Oh, is this what Gods punishment to them is? Spending a year with the girl they were scared of... Shiro Leiko, daughter of Haruno Sakura, or Sakura-sensei. Sasu hoped that he would just disappear and Naru thought the same as well. Leiko was a very, very preppy girl. Leiko, just the sound of her name could make people shudder, well, for those who are constantly chased after by her.

"Oh Jesus bloody Christ." Nana cursed.

"Ohayo Sasu-kun, Naru-kun! And... Nana-chan." Leiko greeted to the two boys sickeningly sweet and more sickeningly sweet to Nana.

"... Do I know you?" Sasu said raising his pierced eyebrow. Leikos green eyes widened in shock horror.

"Oh my God Sasu-kun! Don't you remember me? Naru-kun, tell me you remember me?" the girl pleaded and leaned over the desk, making her slightly unbuttoned blouse show her cleavage. Naru immediately stood up and hid behind Nana who was snickering.

"Nana-chan, she's scaring me allot." he whispered.

"coughwhorecough." Nana heard Sasu cough. Nana smirked. Leiko 'hmphed and turned away, with a posse following her that winked, batted their eyelashes, blow kissed etc. at Sasu and Naru then glared at Nana who stuck her tongue out at them. Later in the morning at 8:40, the classroom had been filled and were waiting for the teacher. Nana had whipped out her GBASP and was too busy to notice the Seether standing over her.

"Sabaku no Natsu." said the voice. Nana froze, immediately recognising the voice. She looked up and saw her mothers face looking sternly down at her. Nana gulped, turning the device off and slipping it back into her messenger back. Sasu and Naru snickered and Nana glared holes at them and they immediately shutted up. Oh yeah, her mother was a teacher, but she didn't know she was teaching at her school.

"Alright class, I will be your teacher. You will refer to me as Yume-sensei. I expect you to be perfect, if not, at least almost perfect." her green eyes scanning the classroom. "Any questions?" Nana raised her hand. Her mother nodded.

"Why didn't you tell me you teached here and how could you arrive so early when I saw you at home?" Her mother laughed. The people in the room looked at their sensei and the student questioningly except for those who had their parents teaching in the school, which were Naru, Sasu and Leiko.

"Ah, musume, this was supposed to be a surprise and have you not heard of the Replacement jutsu? And," her mother paused, "Don't expect me to go easy on you Natsu just because I'm your mother." Nana groaned and banged her head on the desk.

"You should be thankful," Yume-sensei announced to the class, "That you only have half an hour of school today, but you must stay in the school grounds until 3 o'clock. Understand?" The class mumbled a 'yes'. The sensei let them play.

"Hey, Nana-chan, let's play a game of Slap Rock Paper Scissors." Naru suggested. Nana grinned. Slap, was a fun game, it was whoever won gets to slap the losers hand. Sasu, naru and nana gathered around each other.

"Rock, paper, scissors!" they all said. Nana won and Sasu naru both lost. They braced themselves and endured the pain Nana gave them. Two loud slaps were heard when nana slapped the back of their hands.

"Jesus Christ!" Sasu exclaimed.

"Fucking Hell!" Naru yelled, and unfortunately it was heard.

"UZUMAKI NARU!" yelled an all too familiar voice. Naru started to sweat. Oh boy, facing his angry mother was NEVER a good thing.

"Oh boy." squeaked Naru as a figure loomed over him. He turned around and faced his mother, her golden curls bouncing of her shoulder and honey eyes glaring at Naru. "It's influence from dad!" he suddenly blurted.

"Really? Did daddy teach my little boy those foul words?" she exclaimed and hugged her son close to her, almost choking him. Sasu and Nana were staring at Narus mood-swinging mother. Suddenly she stormed off in search of her husband. Yume blinked, wasn't she talking to the boys mother before he swore? She shook her head and sighed. Naru sighed in relief.

"Alright kids! Class is over, you may go now." She announced. The class roared with delight and spilled out the door.

"Ja ne Yume-sensei!" Naru waved and Sasu just left. Nana smiled at her mother and left with them.

Nana was skated around on her skateboard, doing tricks on the rail with Sasu and Naru. Nana looked up and waved.

"Hana-chan!" she shouted and she skidded to a stop. A girl with long blue hair looked up to see her friend waving and smiling widely at her. Hana smiled and ran towards where Nana waited for her.

"Nana-chan, Sasu-kun, Naru-kun." the girl bowed. Nana patted her back.

"Cut the formal crap of bowing Hana-chan!" she said grinning. The silver eyed girl looked up at the girl and smiled.

"ALRIGHT KIDS! WE HAVE DECIDED SOME ACTIVITIES FOR YOU TODAY!" announced the huge intercom that was fixed onto the school hall. The whole school groaned, thinking that it sucked.

"BUT YOU WILL ENJOY IT!" it said again.

"coughliarcough" Naru coughed.

"I HEARD THAT NARU!" the intercom yelled. Naru sweatdropped and Sasu snickered. Nanas mother came out and ushered them to the track area. The whole school was crowded out on the field. Nana groaned at the sight of so many people.

"Oi, Sasu-kun, Naru-kun, brace yourselves, we'll be going through the crowd." Nana announced and saluted to them. The boys turned around and saluted back, making Nana laugh at how ridiculous it looked with them in their uniforms. "Hana-chan, we will be protecting them from any harm." she said and saluted at Hana who just chuckled. The elbowed their way to the front while Sasu and Naru hid behind them, protecting themselves from fan girls. Unfortunately, one had penetrated through the 2 men barrier and were attacking the poor boys.

"Sasu-kuuuuuuuun! Naru-kuuuuuuuuuun!" screeched the voice of Leiko. Sasu and Naru screamed and ran behind another pink headed girl except her hair had black streaks. The girl turned around to face Leiko and folded her arms and glared down at the smaller girl, a lollipop in her mouth.

"You again." Leiko said, folded her arms and rolled her eyes and made a disgusted glance at the older girls attire. "And still have no taste. Why did mum even let you buy those... clothes." The older girl hardened her glare and leaned down, everyone was looking at them, they knew about their family relationship, which was pretty much -1000000000000000 etc.

"Well, at least I don't wear underwear in public." she said harshly, and because the crowd was so silent, everyone heard it. Leiko opened her mouth in horror.

"Excuse me... I... I'm gonna trip you!" she said threateningly. Nana choked on her laughter and released it and started pointing at Leiko who was fuming in anger.

"Good one Tayuya-chan! Dudette, that was awesome!" she said, she then faced Leiko and snickered. "You come up with the lamest threats ever." Leiko stomped her foot and turned while Tayuya flipped Leikos posse off who looked at her in shock horror that made them look like goldfishes. Nana was still laughing hysterically, clutching her stomach hard.

"Ano... Nana-chan, you can stop now." said Sasu who poked her. Nana attempted to bite his finger but he removed it away from her face immediately.

"Alright, we have organised a special game for you! It's a game between the staff and the students in a game of... SOCCER!" a thick eyebrowed teacher yelled. The students didn't say anything, you could even hear a cricket in the background.

"OTOU-SAN YOU ARE SO COOL!" yelled a voice suddenly. The man at the field grinned and did a thumbs up.

"Dao-kun you fool." Tayuya sweatdropped and sighed.

"THANK YOU SON!"

"OH! MY DAD THANKED ME! OTOU-SAN YOU ARE SO COOOOOOL!"

"Oh Jesus Christ." Sasu muttered as the thick eyebrowed sensei did another thumbs up pose. Nana smacked her forehead and went through the crowd and went up to the sensei.

"Lee-sensei, I can assure you that we can kick your green rubber suited butt." she said.

"OH! The youth that has arised in children these days!" he exclaimed. Nana sweatdropped and then suddenly kicked the ball beside the sensei and began dribbling it towards the goal which was unprotected, she kicked it and with perfect aim, it landed into the net.

"SCORE!" she yelled and punched her fist into the air. Lee-senseis eyes narrowed and he took the ball and ran past Nana. Then Naru appeared and stole the ball of him but broke a rule of using your feet instead he had turned the game into rugby with a soccer ball. He laughed and side threw the ball to Nana who jumped up and caught it and began running across the field.

"OH! THE YOUTHFULNESS OF THE GENERATION!" yelled Lee-sensei.

"Haha! Score again!" Nana yelled and the crowd of students cheered.

"Nana! Courts!" Tayuya yelled and Nana picked up the soccer ball and raced to the courts. Nana chest threw the soccer ball to Tayuya who started bouncing towards the basketball net. Teachers were running behind Sasu, Naru, Hana and Dao who joined in. The ball was passed so fast that the teachers didn't even bother to stop them, all except for...

"NARU! Let daddy show you how to play!" said a blonde headed man.

"IIE OTOU-SAN! I'll show you the generation of high schooled shinobi!" Naru yelled. He threw the ball to Sasu who threw it to Tayuya who shot another goal.

And the story ends here. I know lame xD Shoot me if you want. Or flame me xD


End file.
